Damon Salvatore/Gallery
Season 1 damondance23526.gif File:TVD-damon-salvatore-6713316-480-360.jpg 116.jpg 110.jpg Damon 1.png DamonkillsJason.png Damon-salvatore-love-vampire-grr--large-msg-12533200703.jpg DamonBurn1.png Damon 6.png PictureDamon.jpg Stefan and damon history repeating 17.png Stefan and damon history repeating 18.png 20a76zo.gif vampire-diaries-damon-shirt-off.jpg Hjtbgrkide.jpg hjgekrfj.jpg Jfhdgvb.png Erjfhg.png jfhv.jpg ejhb.jpg Ebl.jpg damon is 1864.jpg|Damon in 1864 damons lapis lazuli daylight ring.jpg|Damons Lapis Lazuli Daylight Ring DAMON-SALVATORE.jpg|Damon Salvatore Vampire-diariesf.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-2-Promo-Poster-the-vampire-diaries-12468822-1650-1275.jpg 101VampireDiaries 16.jpg|Damon Damon-stefan-flasback.jpg Salvatore-brothers.jpg Vampire Diaries Anna and Damon..jpg CI140102904030114885.jpg 03~8.jpg|Damon and Elena 14~2.jpg VD117_001.JPG VD109_001.JPG VD108_007.JPG Season-3-Promotional-Photo-HQ-damon-salvatore-25815481-1200-1590-1-.jpg 1x09-History-Repeating-damon-salvatore-9022483-2000-1333.jpg 38bc3f8661775c3f44edc4932c9c6af51285964868_full.jpg 4623fe77132ef07ff9d634019f7f53ae1285964887_full.jpg 624a4919e60af7ede37dd61d8e0e46ca1285964822_full.jpg tumblr_m2birgDMsK1qkh2o9o1_250.gif tumblr_lv4c79OX3d1qd1kvjo6_250.gif damon_1x04_by_kwiku001-d4yhpcc.gif tumblr_m3f1ltlP0G1rpwc9do1_500.gif tumblr_m3l5wqJHkV1qbhri8o9_250.gif tumblr_m3lcebrDpa1rv19l0o3_250.gif tumblr_m3l5wqJHkV1qbhri8o6_250.gif tumblr_ltye99baZ01qlbhnko1_500.gif tumblr_m3lwi7yhmn1ru00cio1_250.gif tumblr_m36tniGC5K1rqj82yo1_500.gif tumblr_m3t20p6IdM1qacbojo1_500.gif tumblr_m41diveHB91rvrllpo1_500.gif tumblr_m41hi1P6z11r6up9mo1_250.gif tumblr_m42nxxlhrz1qkz7txo1_500.gif tumblr_m4cwc6qvgr1rwzdgbo1_500.gif tumblr_m4863o1iOZ1rvptx7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m491lzrXI01qiv9n0o1_500.gif Season 2 TheReturn03.jpg TheReturn04.jpg|Damon and Stefan TheReturn05.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-3.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-12.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-13.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-16.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-14.jpg BraveNewWorld.jpg BadMoonRising00.jpg BadMoonRising1.jpg BadMoonRising11.jpg BadMoonRising12.jpg Stedemtalk.jpg Damonhome.jpg Mmmm.jpg Damonmad1.jpg Damonmad.jpg Playgames.jpg Dammmon.jpg Ikissedelena.jpg BraveNewWorld10.jpg Stefan Elena Damon, Bad Moon Rising 1.png MemoryLane8.jpg MemoryLane9.jpg MemoryLane10.jpg KillOrBeKilled1.jpg 321821.jpg come on stefan what is it fight to the death lol.gif MemoryLane23.jpg MemoryLane25.jpg kujgh.jpg Mas010.jpg Mas011.jpg Mas012.jpg Mas013.jpg Mas014.jpg Mas017.jpg Mas019.jpg ehgv.jpg ejkv.jpg Katerina19.jpg Katerina18.jpg Katerina16.jpg Katerina15.jpg Talkingrichmond.jpg 4152133472 1086f712de z.jpg Confronts kiss.jpg Rosedamonaftersex.jpg Insiderichmond.jpg 4152133472 1086f712de z.jpg Confronts kiss.jpg vd113_13.jpg vlcsnap-2010-11-24-18h12m39s65.png Vd109 0658.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-cast-promo.jpg Bythelightofthemoon2.jpg Bythelightofthemoon1.jpg Bythelightofthemoon.jpg 476457.jpg damon drink.jpg Thedescent12.jpg Thedescent11.jpg Thedescent10.jpg Thedescent09.jpg THE-VAMPIREgggggggg-DIARIES-The-Descent-12.jpg Thedescent08.jpg Thedescent07.jpg Thedescent06.jpg Thedescent05.jpg Thedescent04.jpg TheDescent6.jpg Damon Salvatore Promo.png 445CCD55C28B2AB09DB0C8_Large.jpg 449539_1274623194937_full.jpg ian_sommerholder.jpg THE-VAMPIRE-DIARIES-Masquerade.jpg tumblr_le1hbb9iLV1qzgecuo1_500.png The-Vampire-Diaries-promo-photo-Ian-Somerhalder-2.jpg Posterian03-500x631.jpg picasion.com_d43d702e2b8a16426be011ef138b918f.gif 2X22Damon01.png 2X22Damon02.png 2X22Damon03.png 0777.jpg 0652.jpg 0406.jpg 0404.jpg 0169.jpg 0158.jpg 0138.jpg 0127.jpg 0126.jpg 0119.jpg 0087.jpg 0026.jpg DelenaKiss.png 293659_209945485746020_142529825820920_509274_17504668_n.jpg 029-2x7.jpg|Damon in Season 2 202098--42556877--u56661.jpg 942full-ian-somerhalder.jpg “the passion they can no longer deny.”.jpg|Damon and Elena 1~10.jpg Ian-as-Damon-ian-somerhalder-20460166-2048-1365.jpg Ian-as-Damon-ian-somerhalder-20460167-2048-1365.jpg TVD CARTOONS (39).jpg TVD CARTOONS (40).jpg TVD CARTOONS (48).jpg TVD CARTOONS (12).jpg TVD CARTOONS (28).jpg damonn.jpg ian ^^.jpg imagess.jpg c3a5dc0c47f5e6f53bcc50eb4f728cbf1285964686_large.png broody-damon1.png tumblr_ly3twug03W1qaqt70o2_250.gif tumblr_lyu3cjuNz51rohjujo3_250.gif tumblr_m1g2mjkHKx1rpgqnao1_500.gif tumblr_m3kk0fZ2gm1qcokzdo2_250.gif tumblr_m3kl7kEGkc1qh1pvyo1_250.gif tumblr_m3ki8w8xEI1qcokzdo1_250.gif tumblr_m3kr86LQWV1r9pl9bo9_250.jpg tumblr_m3lcebrDpa1rv19l0o5_500.gif tumblr_m3l5wqJHkV1qbhri8o5_250.gif tumblr_m3lcebrDpa1rv19l0o1_500.gif ian3.jpg tumblr_m3gdp9OO2i1qfl6a7o1_500.gif tumblr_m3rav8r5L71rvfygso1_500.gif tumblr_lybvwgnJXo1qj1vowo1_500.gif tumblr_m3ps3zNqXn1r8tn8mo1_250.gif tumblr_m3ps3zNqXn1r8tn8mo2_250.gif tumblr_m3rorjNmeg1rsd924o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3rtsbyj6J1qbbne5o1_500.gif tumblr_m3sqtdmrr11rp4duqo1_500.gif tumblr_m3tamk8HJ91qdtqy2o1_500.gif tumblr_m3tfyhPaYo1rtku3zo1_500.gif tumblr_m4b5dn5Mj01qeaahko1_500.gif Season 3 9898989898.png Full-image-2.jpg 425 vd lc 081711.jpg Vampire-Diaries-Season-3-Damon-Salvatore_thumb.jpg|Damon Salvatore Damon3x04.jpg Vampire101.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-02-02h35m52s175.png 127104--50180820-400-u1a9f4.jpg 127104--50180848-m750x740-u27894.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h47m50s179.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48m44s191.png Damon-Elena-3x09-damon-and-elena-26736224-889-720.jpg vampire-diaries-pub167699c120103205619.jpg|Damon Salvatore 2nd Half Of Season 3 - Promotional Photos 3x10 the new deal.jpg|Damon and Elena - 3x10 The New Deal 0771 3x11.jpg|Damon and Elena - 3x11 Our Town 020~7.jpg|Damon in 3x12 The Ties That Bind VD313c_0506b.jpg-95f78a41-t3.jpg|Damon Salvatore - 3x13 Bringing Out The Dead 0298.jpg|Damon - Dangerous Liaisons 3x14 VD314a0343b-4599221458332734304.jpg|Damon Salvatore - 3x14 Dangerous Liaisons VD315c_0326b.jpg-d438ae54-t3.jpg|Damon 3x15 All My Children Damon 1912 123.jpg|Damon - 3x16 "1912" Damon 1912 138.jpg|Damon - 3x16 "1912" Sage and damon 1912 117.jpg|Damon and Sage - 3x16 "1912" Damon 1912 046.jpg|Damon - 3x16 "1912" Damon 3x16 "1912".jpg|Damon - 3x16 "1912" VD316_0192b.jpg-c022d8db-t3.jpg|Damon and Stefan in "1912" 3x16014.jpg|Damon Salvatore in "1912" 3x16011.jpg|Damon and Stefan in "1912" 3x16001.jpg|Damon and Sage in "1912" 417651_353610418006558_160504853983783_1107726_571084649_n.jpg|Damon through years VD3X16-1912-1.jpg|Damon "Break On Trough" BOT (2).jpg|Damon "Break On Trough" 7839396.jpg damon2b25262belena.jpg damon-salvatore.jpg damon-salvatore-picture_440x293.jpg gfgfg.jpg the-best-of-damon-salvatore-season-3_268x210.jpg watevr.jpg|At the ball vampire-diaries-episode-316-1912-damon-salvatore.jpg|In 1912 Damon 1912 114.jpg Damon and Sage - 1912.jpg VD3X16-1912-1.jpg VD3X16-1912-2.jpg VD3X16-1912-3.jpg VD3X16-1912-4.jpg VD3X16-1912-5.jpg 2x20-The-Last-Day-damon-salvatore-21538950-1280-720-1-.jpg 2x20-The-Last-Day-damon-salvatore-21540088-1280-720-1-.jpg 3-03-The-End-of-the-Affair-damon-salvatore-25734356-1280-720-1-.jpg 3x10 10.jpg 830px-3-03-The-End-of-the-Affair-damon-salvatore-25734356-1280-720-1-.jpg Tumblr lx2biijoJ31r5ht6uo1 500.jpg Tvd-newdeal-6.jpg Uvs120108-001.jpg Uvs120108-002.jpg Uvs120108-003.jpg Uvs120108-004.jpg Uvs120108-005.jpg Uvs120108-007.jpg Uvs120108-008.jpg Uvs120108-009.jpg Uvs120108-010.jpg Uvs120108-011.jpg Uvs120108-013.jpg Uvs120108-014.jpg Uvs120108-015.jpg Uvs120108-016.jpg Uvs120108-017.jpg Uvs120108-018.jpg Uvs120108-019.jpg Uvs120108-020.jpg Uvs120108-021.jpg Uvs120108-022.jpg Uvs120108-023.jpg Uvs120108-024.jpg Uvs120108-025.jpg Uvs120108-026.jpg Uvs120108-027.jpg Uvs120108-028.jpg Uvs120108-029.jpg Uvs120108-030.jpg Uvs120108-031.jpg Uvs120108-032.jpg Uvs120108-033.jpg Uvs120108-034.jpg Uvs120108-035.jpg Uvs120108-036.jpg Uvs120108-037.jpg 421635 3277731871018 1499149471 33182479 1865659547 n.jpg 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28080389-1280-720.jpg Tumblr lxfpt2BKfL1qbc234o1 500.png Damon stefan 1912 186.jpg Stefan 1912 044.jpg Damon 1912 347.jpg Damon 1912 102.jpg Damon 1912 045.jpg Damon stefan 1912 287.jpg Damon and stefan 1912 086.jpg Damon and Stefan's first meeting after 50 years.jpg Damon and care .jpg 0001.jpg 0002.jpg 082610 vampirediaries seasontwo 03.jpg.jpg 0pian.jpg 120618355-3701423483668367168.jpg 120618356-3533451798788997884.jpg 120624942-4031870303887047996.jpg 120629858--2625390207893999392.jpg 135Ian-Somerhadler-VD-VW.jpg 1a1-499x287.jpg 1a3-500x431.jpg 1b-ian-damon-teen awards-2011-2011.jpg 2-brothers-1-girl.jpg 297332 126616967440402 100002762981137 107280 1886938723 n.jpg 300605 126616890773743 100002762981137 107276 259009804 n.jpg 333455rw32.jpg 400049882 ef0b88cb-162c-4526-adf0-12d9909bd1da-nina-dobrev-ian-somerhalder-photo-shoot.jpg 41316 495019279967 106357469967 7011374 7353556 n.jpg 5555wzx.jpg 60266 Original.jpg 6a00d83451b92469e20120a4dfe704970b-800wi.jpg 7-vampire-diaires.jpg 74877 Original.jpg 74992-original.jpg 77776666yvz.jpg 8888g54322.jpg 99999934f6.jpg 99999vzzzzzz.jpg Clean-jeans.jpg Countyoursmilesnotyourt.png Damon-Ian-3.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s209.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s222.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s227.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s229.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s230.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s233.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s234.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s243.jpg Damon-ian-11.jpg Damon-ian-12.jpg Damon-ian-6.jpg Damon-ian-9.jpg Denim-rise.jpg Denim-shirt.jpg Denim-shrinkage.jpg Elenadamon allineed1024.jpg Fw3244sdf.jpg Gq-ian.jpg Sage and damon 0554.jpg Ianindie1-3143605607569737518.jpg 140018214--3673223857171212151.jpg 109847549.jpg 0001.jpg 0002.jpg 082610 vampirediaries seasontwo 03.jpg.jpg 0pian.jpg Damon rebekah- Break On Through 0478.jpg Damon - Break On Through 0148.jpg Damon and sage- Break On Through 0420.jpg Damon and rebekah - Break On Through 0331.jpg Damon and rebekah kissing - Break On Through 0354.jpg 09090.png 76767.png 677676.png Untitled9898.png 5t5t5t5t.png 6h6h6h6h6hh6.png 8u8u8u8u8u.png 9878979797898.png 487138_348329985209233_106345739407660_951322_5148778_n.jpg Damonricmeredith.png damony.png gameon.png|"Game on, brother" to Stefan Damon Rebekah The Murder of One 675.jpg Damon pain The Murder of One 657.jpg Damon The Murder of One 529.jpg Damon The Murder of One 094.jpg Damoncarolinestefan.png Caroline23.png dammy.png dommyblood.png damondrink.png VD319s030x-419-vam1-10-02.jpg Tumblr m1z5gv4Kte1qho4rpo3 250.jpg Heart of Darkness11.jpg Heart of Darkness10.jpg Heart of Darkness9.jpg Heart of Darkness8.jpg Heart of Darkness6.jpg Heart of Darkness5.jpg Heart of Darkness4.jpg Heart of Darkness3.jpg Heart of Darkness2.jpg Heart of Darkness1.jpg Fight to the death d48mff00.gif Damon 3 4x03 by kwiku001-d4bgrzo.gif Damon 3 3x03 by kwiku001-d4bgqym.gif Damon 2 3x03 by kwiku001-d4bgqtd.gif Damon 1 3x03 by kwiku001-d4bggdh.gif Saving you by minilight1020-d4wav58.jpg TVD333.jpg TVD319-2.jpg TVD319-1.jpg TVD315.jpg TVD314.jpg Delena hands by charlottina-d4x15lr.gif Delena stare by charlottina-d4x2z16.gif Tumblr m2r9xsuCxg1qevu04o1 500.png|Heart of Darkness Delena kiss 3x19 by charlottina-d4x122c.gif Delena caress by charlottina-d4x4swc.gif TVD706.jpg TVD704.jpg TVD701.jpg TVD722.jpg TVD721.jpg TVD718.jpg TVD717.jpg TVD711.jpg TVD706.jpg TVD704.jpg TVD701.jpg TVD722.jpg TVD721.jpg TVD718.jpg TVD717.jpg TVD711.jpg TVD706.jpg TVD704.jpg TVD701.jpg damon and elena 6.jpg damon and elena 7.jpg Damon 321 2.jpg Damonabby 321 1.jpg Damon 321 1.jpg tumblr_lytreuItrl1qaqt70o1_250.gif tumblr_lyw5u5eFYK1qjlxl1o1_250.gif tumblr_lyw5u5eFYK1qjlxl1o2_250.gif tumblr_lz1is0u5VL1r9a334o5_250.gif tumblr_m3h7s7uVFw1qd1kvjo1_500.gif Tumblr m3l5wqJHkV1qbhri8o1 250.gif tumblr_m3ki8w8xEI1qcokzdo4_250.gif tumblr_m3ko870YXh1qlwohfo1_250.gif tumblr_m3kr86LQWV1r9pl9bo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3l5wqJHkV1qbhri8o1_250.gif tumblr_m3l5wqJHkV1qbhri8o3_250.gif tumblr_m1ck812Glq1r6f9gzo1_r4_500.gif tumblr_m3m8qeE30k1r6gd2go1_500.gif tumblr_m3nwwuzu8S1r8bw8lo1_500.gif tumblr_m3opr4T1qm1qbbot3o4_250.gif tumblr_m3r5fsI3no1rurlroo1_500.gif Tumblr m3sifcZRGh1ru2tgbo1 500.gif tumblr_m3tfsvuxgW1r4xm8ho1_500.gif tumblr_m3wql7ON3x1r2dvaao1_500.gif tumblr_m3wsv0jr321r22846o1_500.gif tumblr_m3wymh2Zik1rqizi6o1_500.gif TVD-3x22_087.jpg tumblr_m40bxeSgkQ1rucjbpo1_500.gif tumblr_m44n7j0A9u1rsv0sno1_500.gif tumblr_m44t241BDt1qikqpjo1_500.png 545702_329429507130950_142529825820920_809579_1421627726_n.jpg|;))) tumblr_lz6z5jmcdB1ql0bldo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4abhnuLfk1qlvrbko1_500.gif tumblr_m4aer5lhc31r0ws7ko1_500.gif tumblr_m4emjok33l1rwy7xro1_500.jpg tumblr_m4fg67Nz7l1rul1ljo5_250.gif tumblr_m4fmv9L6Z71r1oho4o1_500.png tumblr_m490laQg9g1qlvrbko1_500.gif 537499_317009915044872_161808327231699_770369_1299390059_n.jpg Tvd-recap-ghost-world-screencaps-5.png Category:Image Galleries